


Tackier Sly

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Just not mentioned, Other, The other hunters are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 'sorting through our fan mail' day for the Achievement Hunters! Just what did Geoff get though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tackier Sly

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this takes place early morning of the 1st of April, in case you are curious :D 
> 
> Please Enjoy *deep bow*

“Hey Geoff, what do you have there?”

The question Jack asked his fellow gent got the attention of a few of the others in the room. They had just received a bunch of fan mail -postcards, a few pieces of art, and a bunch of handmade objects (just to name a few)- and all the hunters were in the main room of their office.

Gavin looked up from his assortment of goods briefly. “Well, it looks like a disk to me.” he replied for Geoff when he decided not to answer, before going back to admiring a few of the pictures drawn for him.

“Came with a note, too.” Came Geoff’s response a few seconds later.

Kerry -who had entered with Jon after being given the task of bringing all the mail to the hunters- looked over Geoff’s shoulder, “What’s it say?” He asked, not waiting for a reply as he reached for the letter in the gent’s hand and proceeded to read it. “Just a small something I put together. Don’t worry, it’s not a virus; I’m not a dick like that.”

“Well, glad we can throw all our worries away with just a few words.” Ryan answered as he rolled his eyes, skeptical of the disk currently making it’s way to Geoff's computer. “Wait, you’re actually risking your computer just because it says ‘No virus, don’t worry’?” He looked on incredulously.

“I have to agree with Ryan, Geoff. I’m not sure you should be putting that thing in your computer.” Matt nodded as he proceeded to prod at the disk in Geoff’s hand.

Geoff shrugged, “Eh, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“‘What’s the worst that could happen.’ He says. Try me having to fucking restore his system when it breaks… again.” Ryan quietly grumbles as he proceeds to take a place beside Geoff’s desk. Matt stands beside him and pats his shoulder in silent understanding.

“Oh, there’s a more on the back of the note Kerry.” Jack briefly mentions as he looks over to the short blond.

“Huh? Oh!” Kerry flips the note and begins to read again, “P.S: Sorry Jack, sorry Lindsay, no cats in this one. P.P.S: Sorry Ray, it’s not porn.”

After a sarcastic “Dammit, there goes my plans for the evening!” from Ray, and a pair of disappointed “Awwws” from Jack and Lindsay, the entirety of Achievement Hunter (plus Jon and Kerry) are all waiting with varying degrees of emotions as Geoff pops the disk into his computer.

A few seconds later, the video player pops up, autoplaying the data in the disk:

‘Hope you enjoy the video!’ Were the words that appeared on the screen with a lazy slide animation.

Geoff smirks as he turns to Ryan, “See, what did I tell you Ryan, no virus whatsoev-”

The rest of the building raises their eyebrows as they hear quite possibly the loudest “GOD DAMMIT!” from the achievement hunter office.

Inside the office, it doesn't take very long before everyone is laughing, because along with a “Happy April Fools!” in bold blue letters, the song “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley is playing on the screen.

Throughout the rest of the day, the Hunters tweet about the disk, thanking the fan for sending them the wonderful gift. Or as Geoff put it -’To the person who sent us the disk today- Fuck you, from the bottom of my heart. (You got us good).’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or something if you wish :)
> 
> I have a plan for a different April Fools' based story, but it wont be up for a while (see- a LONG time). xD
> 
> P.S: if you were wondering, the title is an anagram of 'Rick Astley'. It would have been better if it said 'Slyly Tacky' though, 'Cause you're tacky and sly if you decide to Rick Roll :P


End file.
